The Host Club and The Loli Girls
by BlackRoseEcho
Summary: This is a short story but it is sweet. I think you guys will like it. It is a KyoyaxOC and a TakashixOC story.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I woke up earlier that morning, I didn't want to wake up, but I had too, I had a meeting with the Headmaster Suoh. I had been going to Ouran schools since I started school. Amelia and I were diligent students, so this meeting made no sense to me. I had even already started my first year of high school, second in my year, but only second to my best friend. I took a show and got dressed. I figured since it would probably be a business like meeting I would dress in my slacks and button down, I also decided to wear my blazer and tie. To most, everyone I was a boy, only my parent and sister knew the truth, even my best friend Kyoya Ootori didn't know I was a girl. I finished dressing, brushed and styled my hair and went down to get breakfast. School had started a few days ago and I was excited to see all of my friends again, especially Kyoya I had always had a crush on him, but it was hard for me to tell him, because of the whole boy thing. I finished eating and went outside to find our driver waiting for me. I had told him the day before about the meeting, and knew if we left right now, he would have enough time to come back for Amelia.

Once we arrived at the school, I headed for the headmasters office.

"I am here to see the headmaster."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Sota, very good. I will tell him you are here." she totaled off. The secretary walked like a penguin, it was quite amusing to watch. A few minutes later she came back, "you can go in."

I got up and walked into the office, Headmaster Suoh was sitting behind his desk and greeted me as if I was a business associate.

"Ash very good to see you again." shaking my hand before we sat down.

"Good to see you again as well Sir."

"Now you're probably wondering why I have asked for this meeting. Well I have been considering potential ladies for my son to marry and I was considering you sister, how would that make you feel son?"

I looked puzzled for a moment. I knew the son of which the headmaster was speaking. Suoh Tamaki, the bumbling idiot that was also best friends with my dear sweet Kyoya. Amelia had met Tamaki quite a few times when I had an outing with Kyoya, not because our parents didn't trust Kyoya, but because they wanted time without us home. I looked at the headmaster, and said with the straightest face possible. "I would not have any issue with it Headmaster. I cannot however speak for Amelia."

"Very good. Now go on and head to class."

I walked down the hall of the school humming to myself, which reminded me that we had a concert in a week. I enjoyed the feel of being on stage, however for the sake of our freedom our parents made us wear disguises, granted for the fact that everyone thought I was a boy it did make the whole charade easier. We would spend every day after school up until the day of the show rehearsing, and getting everything ready. Though the Sota family was into refining and other Eco-friendly things since joining with Green Discovery, our parent loved that we had something we both loved, and shared that love. I really wanted to invite Kyoya, but that would be a little weird for me to invite him then not actually be there with him through the show. I was hopelessly in love with my best friend and couldn't bring myself to tell him any of the things I kept from him. One that I was a girl, which means I was lying to him our whole friendship, then about my feeling, then about the fact that I was a J-pop star.

~Kyoya~

I was sitting in class listening to Tamaki drone on and on about something. Tamaki was a very good friend, but he could be a complete idiot most of the time. I was listening mostly and wondering where my saving grace was, my other best friend, Ash Sota. His twin was here so it was puzzling as to where Ash had not arrived. I had known Ash far longer than Tamaki, but as of recently Ash has been getting confusing for my. I knew Ash was male, but something about Ash made me feel different, and confused. Recently I had started to develop feelings for Ash. I was certain all my life I liked girls, but something in Ash just sparked something inside that made no sense at all, unless Ash was secretly a girl. As I pondered where my dear friend was this morning, Ash walked in humming a very famous J-pop song. I sighed with relief.

"Kyo what's up?" He said in that adorable yet girlie way he had the tendency to do

"Hello Ash, where have you been this morning?"

"Oh I had a meeting with the headmaster." Ash sat in his usual spot between his sister and me. Tamaki settled down a little when Ash came into the room. He had always had a calming effect on Tamaki, which I was very thankful for.

"So what did the headmaster want?"

"I can't really talk about it in certain company." Ash responded shooting a glance at both Tamaki and Amelia. I nodded and dropped it. I knew we would have plenty of time to talk about it later.

"So, Ash when are you going to join the host club?"

"Never Tamaki. I have told you I have things I have to do after school that the host club would interfere with. I can't and don't really want too."

"You wound me with your words"

"I don't really care Tamaki," and with that Ash turned away and ignored the dramatic blonde. Ash had short-cropped red hair, not ginger but a pretty red. It was deep, dark, and not damn near orange like the Hitachiin's, his eyes where an aqua color and his skin was a light cream color, and silky smooth. There were numerous night that he would stay at my place and vice versa, we would always share the bed.

~Amelia~

The day passed by, so quickly that I hardly noticed. During lunch, Ash and I went to one of the choir rooms to work on our songs. I enjoyed this very much, working on our music together was one of the few times it could be just me and Ash. All other times it was us and our parents or us and Kyoya and Tamaki, and the rest of their friends. I never got to go to the host club after school, but when Ash was invited to the weekend events; our parents made me go too. I had became friends with the twins because they love fashion just like me, where as I became friends with Hani-Senpi because well to put it simple we were both Loli. Naturally, me, being a Lolita, would be drawn to the loli-shota, and by this point was a friend with Mori-Senpi who was always with the two of us. I enjoyed the company of Hani-Senpi, and Mori-Senpi better than the twins, and tended to spend more time with them. I told myself that it was because of Hani, but as of late, it was starting to be because of Mori. There was just something about the way he would stand there and watch us play, that was endearing. I hadn't told my sister yet, but I believed I was beginning to have feelings for Mori. I didn't know if I should tell Ash since I knew she had her own love issues. I wanted to tell her though, we had no secrets. So on the way home that is just what I did.

"Hey Ash."

"Yes Amelia?"

"I think I have a crush on someone."

Ash quickly turned to me with interest on her face, and longing for the answer. I wondered for this brief instance how no one could tell she was a girl. She did like girly things, but I guess no one really noticed that.

~Ash~

I waited with anticipation as Amelia stared at me with a weird look on her face. 'Did the ding-bat forget what she was saying?' I wondered.

"Amelia! Who do you have a crush on?" I hoped like hell it wasn't Tamaki.

"Oh right," 'she did...' "Mori-Senpi."

I sighed in relief, "thank god. That's wonderful. He is awesome."

The limo stopped meaning we were home. The door opened and we got out. Jackson was always a good driver and also a loyal friend. Therefore, when we got out giggling, he just smiled.

"Good afternoon, Jackson. Thank you." Amelia said all bubbly as she skipped off towards the house.

"Thank you, Jackson. I will be going to school at the normal time tomorrow."

He nodded his head in response, and I followed my sister inside. Today was a costume day. We would be working on our look for the show. Therefore, the moment we got inside the room that we did all our music work in, it was only natural to see it covered in all different loli-clothes. The name of the act was the Loli Girls. Which I thought was somewhat funny considering Lolita meant girl...

~Takashi~

"Takashi! Takashi!" Mitsukuni said excitedly bouncing around me happily.

"Yes Mitsukuni?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

Still bouncing Mitsukuni said, "I got a gift from someone."

I looked at him. "What is it, and who is it from?"

"There was no from who, but the note inside had this KAWAII little face on it, but the gift was tickets for the Loli Girls concert on Sunday."

I took the note from Mitsukuni and read this:

Haninozuka Mitsukuni-Senpi,

I would like to invite you to come see the Loli Girls

with your friends. Here are 7 tickets to the show just

in case. I hope to see you there

=^ _/\\_ ^=

The note as written in pink on pink paper and was lightly scented. I thought the fragrance smelled familiar, I just couldn't quite place it. As we were headed to the club we passed the Sotas', and Amelia flipped her hair, I caught the scent of something, then it hit me the smell on the paper was Amelia. Why would Amelia give us tickets to the Loli Girls concert?

~Amelia~

We had just about finished the day's events. I had on a pink and white Lolita dress. It was beautiful, the front of the dress stopped just above my knees whereas the back stopped three inches from the ground. It was strapless and had lace at every edge. The fabric was very thin, but not in the see through kind of way. The dress itself was pink and the lace and trim was white. From the top of the dress to the waist white ribbon crisscrossed, the back of the dress actually laced up to cinch up the dress making it tight from bosom to waist. The collar was just a simple pink ribbon, with white lace. It also had long belled sleeves that were held on at the bicep. The headpiece was just like the collar, however in the center of it there was a red heart. Now Ash's dress looked just like mine except the pink was dark purple, and the white was black on hers. She was a Gothic Lolita, even her headpiece was gothic, and the heart had two white bones crossing in front of it. Our stylist Sylvia had finished my hair which was penned up on my head and fell down in ringlets, the head piece was just before the start of the falls and right behind my bangs that were also curled. Ash was now fighting with Sy about what to do with her hair. Ash wanted to just leave the extensions long and not do anything with them she said the headpiece was enough frilly and she didn't need more, whereas Sy wanted to do her just like mine just without the ringlets. That's how it was though, my hair was always curly and Ash's was always straight. Most of the time our hair was left down and free flowing, but this time Sy wanted it up. After about a 30 minute fighting Ash finally gave up and agreed to let her hair be put up. Sy did the same thing to Ash's hair. Once it was all said and done we looked just like twins, more so than normal. She did our make-up and we put in our contacts to change our eye color. Having aqua colored eyes means they stood out very much, so we wore contacts to make our eyes blue. Ash hated it because she loved her eye color.

"Are we done Sy? I have homework to do and I still have to go to Kyo's for our study session."

"Yes, change, take out your contacts, and I will take out the extensions. Once that is finished you can go to your best friend and your play date." Sy teased.

~Kyoya~

As soon as I was getting into the limo to leave school I received a text from Ash, he had finished the things at home and was ready for our study. I enjoyed spending time with Ash and maybe one of these days I would figure out what these feelings I was experiencing were. I told my driver to head over to the Sota House so we could pick up Ash.

Once we arrived, I got out, went to the door, and rang the doorbell. Ash immediately opened the door and jumped me. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a very large and warm hug. 'Sometimes some of the things he does make me think he is really a girl, but there are no breasts that I can feel with him pressed this close.' I hugged my friend back.

"It's good to see you too Ash."

"Hey Kyo, so what's new with the club?" he said as he let me go.

"Well Hani-Senpi got some tickets to go see the Loli Girls this coming Sunday."

"Wow that's totally cool. I have never gotten to see them."

"He was given 7 tickets; do you want to go with us?"

"I can't. After school Friday, we are going to the lake. Mom wants to get away. I would love to though."

"Well, I am sorry, I wish you could go."

"I wish I could too. So got anything else new?"

"Well actually yes, we have a new member. His name is Fujioka Haruhi; he is a first year honor student. Turns out he is the natural type."

"Oh that's cool, is he going to the show with you?"

"Tamaki is trying to insist upon it, but who knows."

"You know better than anyone Tamaki always get his way Kyo."

"Except with you."

"So, how did you get an honors student to be part of the club?"

"Well you see he broke a vase that was 8,000,000 yen."

"EEEEEE… That's got to suck being indebted to Kyoya Ootori."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, but let me just say as your best friend you can be cold at times. So do you like the Loli Girls?"

"Yes, their music entertains me, if that is what you are asking."

"Which girl do you like appearance wise?"

"Oh, I would have to say Fraya."

"Go figure. I like her too."

"Yeah, I didn't figure you to be one into the gothic Lolita."

"Well I am."

The limo stopped and we got out and headed to my room, where we would be the whole rest of the night.

~Ash~

I sat on Kyoya's bed waiting for my turn to take a shower. 'One of these days he is going to figure out that I am a girl, and these little sleep overs are going to stop happening. If we are even still friends after that happens.' I fiddled with the friendship bracelet that Kyoya and I made when we were little and only take off to make them more comfortable as our wrist grew. I noticed that mine was looser than it should be. 'I must remember to get Kyo to retie it.' I thought just as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Kyo, you have to retie my bracelet, it's too loose. I am afraid I might lose it."

He walked over, towel over his shoulders, and gripped my wrist. He untied and tightened the bracelet. I grabbed his wrist to check the one he wore. Seeing that it was fine I stood up. Suddenly we were on the ground me on top of Kyoya.

"I guess you were too close Kyo."

"It would appear that way because we are now on the floor." we looked at each other and laughed. I started to get up, but Kyoya wrapped his arms around my back keeping me pressed to him.

"There is something I have to do. I have to know what is going on with me." And with that, he pressed his lips to mine. I shocked at first started to pull away, then relaxed and fell into the kiss. It was deep and full of every loving emotion there is. All too soon, the kiss ended. I pulled away and stood holding my hand out to help my friend up. He took it and I pulled him from the ground. I took my shower, and we went to bed without another word to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

~Amelia~

The week flew by and for some reason I didn't understand Kyoya and Ash seemed awkward around each other. I wondered if something happened at their study session/sleep over. Time passed so quickly that it was now Sunday morning. Today nothing else was done that wasn't show related. Ash, our parents, and I were sitting around the dining table, and from there we would head to the concert hall to make sure everything was perfect. Sure, everyone worked hard for the whole month before today, but there was always a chance that something got over looked or not done. Therefore, our parent and the staff from our house looked over the stage, while we were in the practice room running through our songs. By lunch time everything was perfect, so we went to lunch while the staff finished up their work, and got the dressing room ready for the before show activities.

~Takashi~

Since we were going to the concert later that day Tamaki decided, we should spend the whole day together. So after breakfast Mitsukuni and I met Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and our newest member Haruhi at the commoners' mall. I was quite surprised that Kyoya's tag-a-long and best friend Ash Sota wasn't there, but Tamaki quickly made that a non-issue.

"Hey Kyoya where is Ash?"

"His parent, sister and him went to the lake after school yesterday. He wanted to come to the show but family takes precedence over friends."

I was a little sad at this because Ash usually brought his sister with him. I enjoyed the smile that Amelia brought to Mitsukuni's face. The Lolita and Mitsukuni were great friends. I looked down at him.

"Mitsukuni how would you feel about Amelia and I?"

Mitsukuni looked up at me, "do you like Ame-chan, Takashi?"

"Yes I believe I do."

Mitsukuni bounced happily, "that would be great Takashi. I love Ame-chan, not the same way as you though."

I looked pleased that my best friend and cousin liked Amelia. I didn't know what I would have done if Mitsukuni didn't approve. We walked around the commoners' mall. We enjoyed our day, at lunchtime we even had lunch at the mall. After lunch we all went to Tamaki's house, we would be getting ready there. Hikaru and Kaoru made loli-shota style outfits for all of us. Mitsukuni was excited about it as was Tamaki and the twins. Haruhi and I were in different, whereas Kyoya didn't like it at all. Tamaki, Mitsukuni and the twins finally convinced him it would be fun. Therefore, we all got dressed in our cosplays. Mitsukuni Haruhi and the twins all had on shorts and long sleeve shirts with jackets over. The shirt had lace at the cuffs, and collar Mitsukuni was wearing pink, the color of the rose he gives to the ladies. Haruhi was wearing red, again his rose color. Hikaru was wearing a light blue and Kaoru was wearing orange.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and I were wearing the same kind of shirts and jackets, but we were wearing pants instead of shorts. Tamaki's colors were white and cream, Kyoya's colors were violet and black, and mine was dark blue. The twins suddenly jumped up and said, "Haruhi you like to wear a Lolita dress instead we made one just in case."

"Umm sure. The jacket is a little tight and the show is in 30 minutes."

The twins handed her the bundle of red fabric that was the dress. She went and changed, when Haruhi stepped out of the impromptu changing room she was wearing a dress that stopped 3 inches above her knees, it laced in the front and had ribbon that went from the top corners of the dress to a ribbon around her neck, from the ribbon over her shoulders there was lace, then more ribbon then lace that went down her arm stopping three fourths of the way down on the inside and belled down the outside, under the skirt was tulle, and the whole dress was red with white trim. The twins sat her down to do her hair and make-up. She looked really beautiful when they finished.

~Ash~

Amelia and I were being prepped for the show, hair, nails, make-up, contacts, dresses, shoes, Sy complaining about the friendship bracelet like always. I had to wear gloves to cover it up; they were solid black and made of the same material as my dress, and fingerless. Sylvia didn't like them because that meant she either had to make them for Amelia or that be the only difference between us. This time Amelia had gloves as well.

Once we were dressed and ready, we went out on stage for the final sound check before the show. We could hear the fans from outside screaming our names. We smiled this is where we belonged, on stage in front of our fans. This is what we wanted for as long as we could hold on to it.

~Kyoya~

We were getting out of the limo, listening to the other screaming fans. I was in the lead followed by Tamaki and Haruhi, then Mori-Senpi and Hani-Senpi, and last the twins. We all walked to the gate and the security guards stepped aside and let us pass through. They weren't going to argue with the son of the man who wrote their paychecks. It was five minutes until the show started and the girls were on stage doing what I thought was the final sound check before the show starts. Fraya, the Gothic Lolita turned towards where we were standing trying to find our seats.

"Excuse me, but the show doesn't start for another five minutes." She said sounding slightly irritated.

"Why yes you are correct Miss Fraya, but I am sure you wouldn't want to make a fuss about it considering my father is the reason you get to preform here."

"Oh you must be Ootori is that right? Well then why don't you make yourself useful, and make sure the sound is good in the back."

"It's Ootori Kyoya, and yes I would be happy to assist you."

She was a little snarky and a lot rebellious, but for some reason it only intrigued me more. I walked to the back and nodded my head. I liked the spunk of Fraya. The girls started singing and the rest of the band started. I stood in the back listening to the sound; it all sounded like it was in perfect balance. I was enjoying the music, I gave a thumbs-up and they stopped. I walked back to the stage.

"Sounds great I can't wait for the rest of the show." I walked to my seat and the girls walked off stage, it was time for places. The doors opened and everyone started coming in and taking their seats.

Once everyone was seated, they queued for the show to start. The band started and the girls singing could be heard, but they were nowhere to be seen. About halfway through the song a platform started descending from the rafters, revealing the girls standing on it back to back. Once the platform was a few feet from the ground Fraya jumped off landing on the stage; Brianna stayed waiting for it to stop, both still singing. Once the platform stopped Brianna stepped off and the platform rose from the stage, by the time it was all the way back up the song ended.

"Hello everyone, I am Brianna," Brianna says into the mic.

"And I am Fraya…" Fraya's lovely voice chimed.

"And we are the Loli Girls." They said in unison.

"So did everyone see Fraya jump off the platform?" Brianna sounding slightly irritated

"Yeah that was totally awesome. What do you guy think?"

The crowd screams.

"You could have gotten hurt Fray." Attitude clear in her voice.

"It was only a few feet from the ground." Fraya rolled her eyes, and they started the next song.

The show was amazing every now and then they would pause between songs and chat with the audience. The whole show was just like what I expected from the Loli Girls. When the show ended Fraya was last on stage as everyone was walking out she said, "Will Ootori Kyoya and his friends please come back stage. I have a few questions."

Then she turned and left the stage. We were confused and walked back stage to find out what Fraya wanted.

~Amelia~

"OMG! What are you doing inviting them back here for?" I screamed at Ash.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. They don't know who we are just go with it. Do you know how hard it was not to call him Kyo?"

Ash and I walked to our dressing room, soon after there was a knock on the door.

~Ash~

I opened the door revealing Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club. I had to hold everything in. I wanted nothing more than to jump hug Kyo. I ushered them in and offered them a seat.

"So, I see you boys got the tickets that we sent you."

"You sent those tickets Miss Fraya?" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"But of course, why wouldn't we? I mean you are the son of the owner of the concert hall we perform in. Should we have been rude to such a kind man, and not invite his son and friends who are fans of ours, to our concert?"

"I see you point. How did you know to send 7?"

"Well to be honest I figured your best friend Ash would be the one using the 7th ticket."

"Oh, well Ash had family affairs that he had to attend to and therefore could not come."

"Well this who is this lovely Lolita who took his place?"

"Her name is Fujioka Haurhi." I looked at the girl. That was the name of the new boy in their club.

"Oh she is adorable." Amelia said, bouncing around her in true Lolita form.

"Oh Brianna, please don't scare the poor girl." Amelia stopped bouncing and pouted.

"You take my fun away Fraya."

"Bri-Chan you want to play with me and Usa-Chan?" Amelia looked over at Hani-Senpi and nodded cheerfully. The two of them and Mori-Senpi walked over to the empty floor and started playing with Usa-Chan.

"Now Kyo…" 'Aw crap.'

"What did you just call me?"

"Kyoya, that's what I said."

"No, I believe you called me Kyo. There is only one person allowed to call that so please refrain from doing so." He had that glare that drove me insane.

"I am terribly sorry if I offended you. Could we talk more privately?"

"That would be acceptable," Kyoya stood and followed me over to the other side of the dressing room, "What do you wish to talk with me about, Miss Fraya?"

"Well you are very charming and we will be in town for about a month because we have two other shows. So I wanted to spend some time with someone real. So I was wondering if you would like to be that person."

"Well I have school Monday through Friday, Saturday and Sunday I am usually free. Unless Tamaki has planned some hair brained idea without telling me, like he normally does. How about this let us exchange numbers and when you want to do something let me know." He started to write his number down on a slip of paper.

"Well that sounds wonderful, but what do you do after school maybe we could do something then?"

"Well I have club activities after school, but I guess we could go out dinner or something after the club."

"Club activities? What kind of club are you in?"

"It's a host club. We entertain the female students of our school."

"Wow that sounds interesting. Would you have a problem if I stopped by one day to check it out?"

"I don't think that would be a problem, would your sister be joining you?"

"I don't know I will have to ask her, but I will defiantly be there."

~Kyoya~

'She wanted to see me again' I smiled. I didn't understand why but for some reason the fact that Fraya wanted to spend time with me, made me happy. There was something about her that reminded me of Ash. I missed Ash, ever since Monday when I kissed him, things had been awkward. We haven't been spending time together. We usually always did our homework together, but as of late we had barely even spoken to each other and I didn't know how to fix it.

~Takashi~

I watched as Mitsukuni and Brianna played in the floor. Mitsukuni had Usa-Chan and Brianna had a little stuffed wolf named Okami-Chan, he was blue and really soft. Her smile lite up her whole face, she was beautiful and she looked a lot like Amelia, the girl who stole my heart. I wanted to be with her but I didn't know how to go about asking her. I wondered if I should talk to my father.

~Sota~

*During the Show*

The phone rang, and Ash's father Yasuki answered it, the phone line set up for the Loli Girls manager.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Suoh Yuzuru; I am looking for Nakamora Kojia."

"Speaking what can I do for you Suoh?"

"Well there is a ball coming up at the end of this week and I was wondering if I could get the girls to perform at it?"

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"Very good, I look forward to a good show."

"Of course they will need rehearsal space."

"Naturally, we have a choir room that isn't used anymore. They can use that space."

"Very good, we shall see you first thing Monday morning."

"Alright see you then."

Yasuki hung up the phone and looked to his wife, "Clare my darling we have to take the girls out of school for a week."

"Why is that love?"

"They have a show this Saturday, at the school."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

~Ash~

On the way home from the show our father informed us of that we wouldn't be going to school all week because we would be doing a show at the school on Saturday. I was upset about it because it meant that I couldn't see Kyoya, but I could at the same time. We got home and everyone went straight to bed.

Our mother called and said we would be out of school for the week because of an illness, and that she would come up to get our school work. We had a meeting with the headmaster, who had requested the performance. The meeting was to discuss what he expected from the girls. Everyone got ready, Amelia, father, and I for the meeting and our mother, so she could get our work for school. We also left in different cars, because we left at slightly different times we didn't get there at the same time. We arrived first and headed to the headmasters office. Along the way we were getting all kinds of comments and autographs and other things. We got to his office and started the meeting.

~Kyoya~

I was sitting in class listening to Tamaki ramble on and on about the show last night, when Ash's mom walked into the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Sota, whatever would you be doing here? It's wonderful to see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you as well Kyoya. Ash and Amelia got sick while we were away at the lake, so I am picking up their class work."

"If you want I can take care of that for you. I can get the work and bring it to them after club activities. The club only lasts about two hours."

"Oh Kyoya you are so sweet. I wouldn't want to burden you with such a menial task as this."

"Really it's no problem. Ash is my best friend after all, and we kind of had a fight this past week. I would like to make it up to him."

"Alright sweety."

She smiled that ever so sweet smile of her and turned walking from the room.

"Kyoya are you sure you want to go over there, they are sick."

"Of course I do, Ash is my friend and I think he is mad at me."

"You never do anything unless it's to benefit yourself."

"It will though," I said fiddling with the bracelet one my wrist. It had been about two years since we hadn't spoken for this long. It worried me, I wondered if I screwed everything up by kissing him. All I wanted to do was speak with Ash.

~Amelia~

The meeting had gone well, the headmaster even shown us to the choir room where we would hold rehearsals. Father and the headmaster made all the arrangements while we looked over the room. We needed to be able to bring our equipment into the room. We looked around and found and perfect place for everything. Once the headmaster left, we turned to their father and he said, "I shall have Yoko bring the equipment over straight away."

"Aright father. We shall wait here."

"I must be off I have a few work related things to attend to."

"Yes father." They said in unison.

While waiting on the equipment and the rest of the band to show up I called Sylvia.

"Hello Amelia, what is it you need my dear?"

"We have a show at the school on Saturday and we need dresses for it."

"Very well I will come up with something and have it ready."

"Alright Sy, see you in a few days."

"Of course darling." We both hung up our phones.

"She is starting on the dresses for the show. Now what songs do we want to do Ash…I mean Fraya."

"I was thinking we could do our cover of that P!nk song."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. The one with Nate from fun?"

"Yes Brianna."

"Ok, I think they will enjoy that. Anything else you want to do?"

"Yeah, the song I wrote for Kyoya."

"Don't you think he will know it's you if we do that one?"

"No he hasn't heard it."

"Oh, well ok then."

"Say since when do we do rehearsal during school instead of after? We could go to the host club as guest."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Well, I would get to see Kyo, and Mori-Senpi is in the club as well."

"Ok, when does it start?"

"Right after school I think."

"Ok, we can go."

"YAY"

"I love you weirdo."

"I love you too, sis." Ash said as the door opened and Blake, Hana and Koji come into the room, followed by the equipment.

"Hey Brianna, hey Fraya." The band didn't even our real identities. We wanted to keep our personal and star lives separate. On one hand it did make some things harder, but then again it was easier because we weren't followed by paparazzi everywhere we went.

~Takashi~

The rumors were already going around that the Loli Girls would be on campus all week rehearsing for the show on Saturday. Mitsukuni was totally excited; however I didn't want him to get his hopes up just in case it was just a rumor. That was until we walked into the club room and saw Brianna and Fraya sitting down talking with Tamaki and Kyoya. Mitsukuni bounced over to Brianna.

"Hello Bri-Chan. Do you remember me from the show?"

"Of course I do Hani-Senpi. How could I forget you?"

He smiled, "Do you and Okami-Chan want to have cake with me and Usa-Chan?"

"Of course Hani-Senpi, we would love to." The Lolita and Mitsukuni skipped over to the table that we usually sat at. The way Brianna acted with Mitsukuni, reminded me of Amelia. It made me wonder if Amelia was in fact Brianna, but it couldn't be unless Ash was really a girl and just made a really convincing guy. I looked over at Fraya, then something really set in, their hair color was exactly the same as Ash and Amelia's, that couldn't be a coincidence.

"Mitsukuni can we talk?" He looked up at me.

"Sure, Takashi. Would you give us a moment please Brianna?"

"Oh sure, please don't let me stop you from anything."

Mitsukuni and I walked out of the girls hearing range.

"Mitsukuni, does Brianna remind you of anyone?"

"Oh… you mean Ame-Chan. Yes she does. Do you think they could be related?"

"No, I think they are the same person. Their hair color is the exact same color, same flaws with it and everything."

"But their eye color isn't the same."

"Contacts Mitsukuni."

"Yeah, true. Anyway we shouldn't keep her waiting. If she and Ame-Chan is the same person that would be totally cool."

We walked back over and sat down with her.

~Kyoya~

Sitting there talking with Fraya more was interesting, she reminded me of Ash only more famine. There was something in the girls' eyes that seemed too familiar. She seemed as if I had known her when I had only just met her yesterday. Talking with her more just made me miss Ash more. I couldn't wait till the club was over so I could go see my best friend.

~Fast Forward~

The club went smoothly even with Brianna and Fraya there. They had left before the end, but promised to return tomorrow. I was now on my way to the Sota house to take my friend and his sister their work.

~Ash~

We had to scramble when we arrived home to make it appear as if I had been in bed all day. My hair was a mess from having the extensions in all day, which was fine for being in bed. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said weakly, and Kyoya stepped into the room.

"Hey Ash, I brought you your school work since you were sick."

I sat up a little as he walked over and sat the books at the end of the bed.

"Thank you Kyo, I am glad you thought about me." Playing up the sickly best friend role I was now forced to play due to my mom.

"Why wouldn't I, Ash? There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Kyo?"

He looked down at the floor, fiddling with the bracelet around his wrist. I slid out of bed and stepped in front of him, "Kyo talk to me… What's wrong?"

"I am sorry I kissed you, it was wrong and uncalled for."

I held up my hand, "please if anyone should be sorry it's me. I have secrets that I have kept from my best friend."

He looked up at me shocked, "do you plan on telling me?"

"Yes, I just don't know how. I feel like you will hate me because one of them I have held since before we met."

"Ash there is no way I could ever hate you. Please tell me."

I was scared to tell him. I figured I could at least tell him I was in fact a girl and that him kissing me was not bad, and that I loved him. I couldn't tell him about being a Loli Girl, not without talking to Amelia first, that wasn't just my secret. I decided the best way to tell him was to show him. So I slid my hand up my shirt and pulled the tabs for the ace bandage off. I dropped them to the floor.

"What are you doing, Ash?"

"Just hold on you will see."

I continued to unwrap the bandage, and then let it fall to the floor. Removing my hand from my shirt so he could see what it was the bandage was used for, the tight black shirt now cupping my breast. I looked from floor to my friend, who I was sure I was about to lose, to see shock riddling his face.

~Kyoya~

As I stood there staring at the breasts that had suddenly appeared on my best friend, whom I thought until now was male. I looked from her chest to her face to see an overwhelming sadness as if she was about to cry.

"Please Kyo, say something."

This time her voice more feminine and more like Fraya's. I now believed that she could in fact be Fraya. I continued to stare at her, until she started crying. I stepped to her and pulled Ash into my arms. Who cared that she was sick; my best friend needed me at this moment.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry, never could." My voice cracks with emotion.

"But you weren't saying anything I thought you were mad."

"I am sorry, I am not mad. It's very shocking to find out that your best friend for the past 12 years was really a female, when the whole time you thought she was male. We have slept in the same bed hundreds of times and I never I was sleeping next to a girl. Hell I thought I was gay, because of my feelings for you."

"Your feelings for me?"

"Why yes. Why do you think I kissed you last week?"

"Experiment?"

"Well, yes, but because I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Kyo." She said blushing.

"That is adorable."

"What is?"

"You're blushing, because I told you I love you. So are there any other life changing secrets I should know?"

"Well… It's not solely mine, so I will have to as if it's ok to tell you."

"Ah… Who is the other person or persons for that matter?"

"I can't say yet. However two have given their permission as long as me and the other are 100% sure the person we tell would never do anything to hurt or betray us."

"Ok, so ask the other person and let me know when you have an answer. Now let's go give Amelia her work, and if you want we can work on it together since you are sick."

"First is anything going to change between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like study session/sleep over wise?"

"Oh… well I guess as long as your only telling me about the whole being a girl thing, it would be odd if things suddenly changed."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that."

"Now come on silly."

~Amelia~

There was a knock on my door, and the soft voice of my sister.

"Come in Ash."

The door opened and Ash and Kyoya walked in. Ash, I noticed wasn't wearing her bandage to cover her chest.

"Ash, your kind of missing something," gesturing to her chest area. Kyoya was the one who spoke.

"No she isn't."

"OMG! When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Yeah he was apologizing for kissing me Monday and well I told him it was no biggie because I had a few secrets I was keeping from him, and so I told him about the whole being a girl things, and the being in love with him thing. Turns out that's why he kissed me, which means he feels the same way. Isn't that totally awesome?"

I sat there in shock, "He kissed you last week, and wait is that why everything has been weird between you two since Monday?" They both nodded.

"Why didn't you tell your sister?"

She just smiled innocently.

"We will defiantly be talking later."

"Here is your school work." Kyoya said holding out my school books and the work that went with them.

"Thank you… Wait did you tell him everything?"

"No, not everything, cause of that one being one I have to ask involved parties about before I say anything about."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I am sure they wouldn't mind. It is Kyoya after all, he is practically family." I winked at her on the side Kyoya could not see, and she smiled.

"Well Kyo is going to help me with my homework, so talk to you later sis."

"Yeah, thank you again for bringing me my school work."

"Not a problem, it would be impolite of me to bring Ash's and not you since we all have the same class and you two live together."

We giggled, and Kyoya smirked, and the two walked form the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

~Kyoya~

The week flew by and before anyone knew it, it was Saturday, the day of the ball. I was on my way to the club room to prepare for the dance, as the Host Club was hosting the dance. I passed the abandoned Choir room the Loli Girls had been using for rehearsals. There was something about the two girls fighting. I stopped to watch, the way the two were dressed told me it was more than likely Fraya and Brianna, but Fraya's hair was really short. I hid in the shadows to watch without being seen. I started to notice the girls were not completely ready for the show. As a matter of fact Brianna's hair was not curly like it was in every show or poster they have, the I looked at Fraya and noticed she was wearing shoes that looked just like Ash's, then I noticed their eyes were aqua not blue.

'Was I right, are the Sota twins the Loli Girls?' I continued to watch the girls and that's when I noticed the bracelet around Fraya's wrist, it was black with letters of blue, and not just any blue, it was my blue. I looked to my wrist, seeing the one I had on, the purple in it, which spelled Ash was the same purple that Fraya wore in every dress. I knew there was no way for it to be possible that they both just happen to like the same color, or for them to both have a friendship bracelet with my blue. 'Was this the secret she had to talk to someone else about? Of course it was.' I decided to wait and talk to her about it later. I was glad the she and I had finally come out to each other about our feelings. I was happier than I had ever been. Now to tell other people so they could be more than a secret.

~Takashi~

The week had gone by very quickly, just like the week before. I hadn't had time to speak with Brianna to ask her questions to see if she really was in fact Amelia. I guessed I could do it before the show. Fraya and Brianna had invited the Host Club to see them before the show. They said they had something they wanted to show us. Mitsukuni and I were on our way to the club room, when we saw Brianna run out of the old Choir room, with tears running down her face.

"Mitsukuni can you get to the club room ok by yourself?" I looked worried.

"Yeah Takashi, go check on Bri-Chan."

I ran after Brianna. When I caught up to her, she was in the rose garden.

"Brianna, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

She gasped, "Mori-Senpi… You startled me. Fraya and I got into a fight about one of the songs we were going to do tonight. I just hate fighting with her."

"Well did you resolve the issue?"

"No, we just can't seem to compromise."

"Well what is the issue with the song?"

"She has the lead on this song, since she wrote it, but there is one part that should be the secondary voice, but she want to sing it."

"Ok have you suggested doing it together?"

She looked up at me, "No I didn't even think about that. You are wonderful Mori-Senpi, thank you." She stood and dried her face, then threw her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back, then I smell hit me, Amelia. I knew that there was no way possible for Amelia and Brianna to smell the exact same.

"Now go talk with Fraya, Amelia."

She pulled back, "What?"

"You are Amelia Sota; I can tell by the way you smell."

"What do you mean Mori-Senpi?"

"I know you well enough to know how you smell Amelia."

She blushed, "Well I guess I can't hide it from you anymore."

"Yeah, so who is Fraya, you twin is male."

"That's a secret I can't reveal. It is not my secret to tell."

"Ok, go talk to Fraya."

She walked off, looking back over her shoulder, then turned and walked back to me.

"There is something else I need to tell you before I don't have the courage to tell you. Mori-Senpi I love you, and I don't care if you don't feel the same. I won't even be mean to Hani-Senpi if you don't have feelings for me. I just had to tell you." She turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist before she could run off.

"Well don't leave before you know how I feel. I would have to hunt you down to tell you that I love you too." I pulled her to me and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was deep and sweet. She pulled away all too soon.

"Well I really should get back; we have a show to get ready for. See you later Mori-Senpi."

"Please no need to be so formal now, just call me Takashi."

She smiled and walked back towards the choir room.

~Amelia~

I walked back into the room smiling the biggest smile I could muster. When I opened the door I heard the faint sounds of crying. 'Did Ash hate fighting with me just as much as I hated fighting with her?' I walked in and over to Ash, who was crumpled on the floor in tears. I had never seen Ash like this before.

"Ash what's wrong?" I knelt down next to my sister. Ash looked up tears streaming down her face.

"It's grandma and grandpa, they were in a car accident, they are in critical condition in the hospital. Mom is flying out to be with them, she will keep us updated on their condition. She wants us to continue the shoe. I am so sorry we fought. I hate fighting with you sister."

"Takashi gave me an idea."

"What's that?" She said sniffling.

"We could sing it together."

"Yeah that would sound great right there. Wait did you just call Mori-Senpi, Takashi?"

I nod and sit down on the floor next to Ash and together we started to sing the song. I was worried about our grandparents but I also knew they would want us to be strong and do the show. If I got emotional over them, I wouldn't be able too.

~Ash~

I stared at my sister who had started singing the first song of tonight show. I knew Amelia was being strong for our grandparents and the show, and I knew that inside she must be dying. I wondered how mom was doing heading back to the states by herself with her parents in the hospital. Grandma June and Grandpa Murphy had been awesome all our lives, starting from birth. Amelia and I were born a month early, when our mom took her final trip to see her parents before our birth, on the second day there her water broke and she went into labor. She called our dad and he got on a plane, all our mom had was Grandma June and Grandpa Murphy, they were so excited, and every month of our life since our grandparents came to spend 3 days with us as a matter of fact it was about time for their visit. I had to force these thoughts from my mind, the show must go on, 'for them' I thought. We ran through every song twice just to make sure, we had also done four sound checks so far, there was one left to do before the start. We were just finishing the final song when there was a knock on the door. Having finished getting dressed so the host club could come see us, I walked over and opened the door. Kyoya and Mori-Senpi were the ones in front. Hani-Senpi as well since he never really leaves Mori's side. They all came into the room and now it was time. We agreed that since the host club was such a tight nit group and two of them would be finding out it wasn't really fair to make them keep it from their friends.

"So ladies, what is this about?"

"Well Ootori-Kun we are revealing a secret, if that is ok."

The hosts nod.

"Hi, I am Amelia Sota,"

"And I am Ash Sota,"

"And we are the real Loli Girls."

They all stared in shock except Kyoya and Mori, both of which had figured it out.

"Wait but Ash Sota is a male."

"Yeah, actually I am a tom boy, but because I make such a convincing boy everyone thought I was one, and no one ever corrected anyone. So I became known as a boy, which helped with the whole not wanting people to know who we were. I have a reason to be known as a girl now though." I winked at Kyoya, and he smirked.

"Well now we got to get ready for the final sound check, see you boys after the show." Amelia said, walking off. Mori-Senpi walked over to her and started talking to her about something.

"Hey Ash…" I turned and was staring into Kyoya's beautiful velvet onyx eyes, "yes Kyo?"

"Can I take you to dinner after the show?"

"Yeah, I could use some best friend time."

"I wasn't meaning as friends." He looked kind of hurt.

"I know, and I was kind of hoping I could get you to still be Kyo, my bestie for tonight and you and I do the couple starting thing tomorrow. I need my friend tonight." I had sadness in my eyes and I could feel tears on the brink of spilling over.

"What's wrong?"

"If I talk about it right now, I won't be able to perform and they would want us too. I promise I will tell you after."

"Ok." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

~Amelia~

Takashi walked over to me. I was fiddling with the mic cable.

"What wrong Amelia?"

"I can't talk about it right now, or I won't be able to do the show."

"Well if it is making you sad then maybe you shouldn't do it."

"You don't understand Takashi; my grandparents would want us to do the show."

He looked confused, and then before he could ask, I said, "After the show I will tell you."

"Very well I will not pry."

"Thank you Takashi."

He pulled me to him, and hugged me. We pulled away and he leaned down and kissed me, "for luck."

"Thank you." He turned and joined the rest of the host club. Then they all left.

"Did Mori-Senpi just kiss you?"

I blushed, "Yes. What about you and Kyoya?"

It was Ash's turn to blush, "Shut up."

~Takashi~

"Takashi did you just kiss Ame-Chan?"

All I did was smile at Mitsukuni.

"YAY! Takashi and Ame-Chan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

I rolled my eyes.

"This is an interesting development. If you and Amelia, and Ash and I join in marriage then four of the most powerful families in Japan will be joined together."

Yet again all I did was smile. More about Amelia and I getting married than anything else, Kyoya had said.

"That's very true Kyo-Chan, but what about your father, he still thinks Ash-Chan is a boy?"

"That's easy; a copy of her birth record proving she is in fact female will do the trick nicely."

"Oh right I didn't think about that." Mitsukuni giggled.

"Why didn't you do that a long time ago Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"Because, I have been friends with Ash for so long I didn't think it was possible for me to not know everything about her. I guess I was wrong."

~Kyoya~

The host club walked to the hall where the dance was being held, just the girls were stepping on stage to do their final sound check. The hall was quite large, but not nearly as large as the concert hall they normally preform at. I wondered what was wrong with Ash, why she was so upset, but I decided not to worry about it, she had promised to tell me after the show. Once the sound check was complete the girls stepped off stage, and the doors to the hall opened. We faced the ladies and said, "Welcome" in perfect unison. The ball was going according to plan and just as everything was winding down, the stage lite up and the music started and the girls came out on stage, they did their first song like normal. Once it ended they did their introduction.

"Hi, I am Brianna,"

"And I am Fraya,"

"And we are the Loli Girls."

They started the next song and Fraya said, "This is a song I wrote for my best friend and I am totally glad he got the chance to be here tonight." She winked at me and I smirked. The words came next and they blew me away.

_You've always been so close to me_

_You've always been the one I turned too_

_But I am hiding something from you_

_How do I make you see?_

_How does this work?_

_How do I tell you I love you?_

_You've never turned you're back on me_

_Making me stronger by standing there next to me_

_But this secret is starting to change us_

_How do I make you see?_

_How does this work?_

_How do I tell you I love you?_

_I am afraid you won't feel the same_

_I want to tell you but I don't know how_

_How do I make you see?_

_How does this work?_

_How do I tell you I love you?_

_But then you came along and kissed me_

_But that one thing changed everything_

_Does this mean you love me too?_

_How do you make me see?_

_How does this work?_

_How do we tell each other I love you?_

_Make her cry, wrap her in your arms_

_Hold her tight whisper I love you_

_Everything will be all right_

_I guess that's how to make you see_

_I guess that's how this works_

_I just want to say I love you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I love you don't forget I love you_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

~Takashi~

The show ended and all the guests left. It was time to see Amelia and find out what was wrong. The rest of the host club and I went back to the choir room. Amelia and Ash had already made it back before them. I ran over to Amelia's side the moment I saw the tears, Kyoya going to Ash as well. The others gathered around us worried about the girls. Ash looked up and saw Kyoya and threw herself into his arms crying harder than before. I knelt down beside Amelia and wrapped my arms around her, she turned to me the moment she felt my contact and sobbed on my shoulder. Ash was the one to stop crying first, she looked up at the crowd around us and said, "I guess you want to know what's going on?"

They all nodded, "you did promise." Kyoya reminded her.

She sighed, "Our grandparents on our mom's side were in a car accident and are in critical condition. Mom has flown to America to be with them. She wants us to stay here and keep going to school." She started crying again.

~Kyoya~

I lifted Ash off the chair she was sitting in and carried her bridle style.

"I am going to take her to get something to eat. Mori-Senpi, you should probably get Amelia something to eat as well. Then we can take them home."

With that I turned to leave, Mori-Senpi lifted Amelia and carried her out following behind me, the rest of the hosts followed behind him.

"Takashi, are they going to be ok?"

He looked down at his cousin, "Yes in time, Mitsukuni."

We all got into the back of the limo, both girls sitting in Mori-Senpi and my laps. The driver took us to one of the only restaurants opened. We all got out and took the girls in. The hostess noticed us and the girls walk in and called for the owner. He walked over and said, "This way please. May I ask what is wrong with the young ladies?"

I looked the man over and sighed, "It is a private matter."

He nodded, "Very well allow me to take you to a private room, as the rest of the restaurant is quite crowed."

"Thank you."

We all walked in silence to the room. Mori-Senpi and I sat the girls down next to each other and sat on either side of them. The others sat around the table.

"What would you like to drink?"

And for once serious Tamaki said, "Give us a few minutes."

"Very well Master Suoh." And the owner walked away.

~Ash~

"Red," Kyoya whispered in my ear, "you know I hate to see you cry. Come on beautiful smile for me."

Kyoya hadn't called me Red since we started high school. I looked at him, smiling half-heartedly.

"You called me Red. Do you know how long it's been?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it was when your Grandpa Kento was in the hospital, and you wouldn't stop crying, just like now. Now please stop crying you're the only one who can stop your sister."

I looked over at Amelia, "You kissed Mori-Senpi."

The sound of the crying stopped, but Amelia kept her head hidden.

"Umm... Ame-Chan, are you ok?"

"Oh Hani-Senpi she is fine, except for the fact that she is blushing like crazy right now. I wonder if she realizes who is holding her."

Amelia looked up for a split second then hid her face back in the nook of his neck and shoulder. I knew my sister was blushing harder if it was even possible.

"Ash will you stop trying to embarrass me."

"Never. Hahaha." And we both started laughing.

"Can we get food now please?" we said in unison, looking at Kyoya and Mori. They both nodded, and Kyoya signaled for the waiter to come over.

~Amelia~

We ordered food and something to drink; I wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and cuddle Okami-Chan or Takashi, granted that one probably wouldn't happen because he seemed too much of a gentleman for that. Ash would get to cuddle Kyoya, and that made me a little jealous of her and Kyoya's relationship. I hoped that one day, if we become something Takashi and I could be as close as Kyoya and Ash. The food came and we ate and chatted about the show and other stuff.

"Ame-Chan, Ame-Chan, why did you have to do the show even though your grandparents are in the hospital?"

"Well that's simple." Ash said, and he looked confused.

"They love seeing us preform weather they are there or not." I said hoping to relieve his confusion.

"If we didn't do the show because of them…" -Ash

"They would have been sad, and we can't handle that." –Amelia

"So we had to do it just for them." –unison.

"Kawaii, that's so cute." Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hani all said together.

Once everyone finished their dinner, we got up and headed to the doors. Hikaru called their driver, Tamaki called his and said he would take Haruhi home, Hani-Senpi called his and Takashi and I went with him, leaving Kyoya to take Ash home.

Takashi was sitting next to me.

"Amelia I have to ask yours' and my father for permission to date you, and that is what I plan to do tomorrow."

I blushed, "Really?"

"Yes, I already told you I love you too."

I blushed harder.

~Kyoya~

"Well it looks like I am taking you home."

"Yeah it looks that way."

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Yes, I would like that, but you don't have to if you want."

"I would love to spend the night with you beautiful."

She blushed.

"God you are adorable when you blush." This made her blush harder. She looked up at me just in time to see me lean in and kiss her.

"I am glad you turned out to really be a girl, because running away after high school with you would have been hard."

She looked shocked at me, "What?"

"If you loved me too and were male, I would have set up a private secret account and put money into it until we graduated and once we were out of school I would have asked you to run away with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ash I would have."

"Oh Kyo." And she kissed me, not holding anything back. The car stopped letting us know that we had arrived at her place. Naturally the place that was set up for the Loli Girls.

"I will be staying the night here; Miss Fraya is upset and needs comfort."

"Sir?"

"Don't worry. I am still a gentleman."

"Very well sir."

"Good night." The driver got into the car and drove off. The two of us walked into the house. The maid quickly ran to her, "Oh mistress, how are you?"

"I am good. Better that Kyo Kyo was there for me."

"That is wonderful mistress. Is master Kyoya staying the night?"

"Yes, he is. He doesn't want to leave me alone. Can you please make sure the portable guest bed is ready and have it taken to my room?"

"Yes mistress." She walked away.

"You know I am not going to sleep there right?"

"Yes, it's for aesthetics sweety. The servants here know I am female and it is improper for us to share a bed."

We walked to her room, and she started taking off her accessories, which included her gloves, hair piece, extension, contacts, socks, and shoes. She started to take off her dress, and then remembered that I was there in the room with her. She turned to see me smiling.

"Don't even think about it mister."

"What? I wasn't going to do anything."

"Sure you weren't." She walked off towards a door, "I am going to shower."

She showered and then we crawled into her bed. I wrapped my arms around her as she slid down next to me. She cuddled up close to me.

"Good night my princess," and I kissed her lightly.

"Good night my Kyo," and she kissed me back.

~Amelia~

Hani-Senpi and Takashi were sitting on either side of me. We arrived to the Loli Girls house, since the secret about the Sota's being the Loli Girls was only to the host club and no one else. The car stopped and Hani-Senpi, hugged her, "After Takashi talks with Uncle we will be over to your place."

"Ok Hani-Senpi, see you then." Takashi and I got out; we walked to the front door.

"Good night Amelia. I hope our fathers say yes to us being together."

"I hope so too Takashi. Thanks being there for me tonight. Good night."

"You're welcome." He too my hand and kissed it, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I walked into the house, and went upstairs to me room, took off everything and put on my pj's, climbed into bed and cuddled up to Okami-Chan. I didn't care about the shower, I didn't care if Ash was here, or that she had Kyoya with her. I fell to sleep knowing that tomorrow held the possibility of happiness.

~Takashi~

I woke up and got dresses and went down stairs to talk with my father about courting Amelia.

"Father, I have a question?"

"Yes, Takashi, what is it?"

"There is this girl that I like and I was wondering if I could date her?"

"Well who is this girl Takashi?" He said sitting down his coffee and newspaper.

"Well she is in second year at Ouran."

"Ok, that's fine, who is she?"

"Her name is Amelia Sota."

"As in the Eco-friendly Sota's?"

"Yes father those Sota's?"

"I see no harm in it. Very well Takashi you may as long as her parents are ok with this."

"Thank you father." I got up and walked to the door going to Amelia's

~Kyoya~

After breakfast with Ash I headed for my house. I needed to talk with my father. I walked straight to his office and knocked on the door. He answered and I walked in.

"Father, I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes Kyoya, what is it you wish to discuss?"

"I have some into some recent information about a good friend of mine."

"Yes."

"Ash Sota is in fact a girl, and she is the girl I wish to be with."

"And by chance how did you come across this information?"

"I found her birth record."

"Of course, so are you telling me you have feelings for the heiress of the Sota Family?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"And this is you asking me for permission to be with this girl?"

"Yes."

"Well Kyoya, the Sota Family is a major player in the Eco-friendly line, and with the recent renovations to the hospitals being Eco-friendly we could really use some insight into that field, so I believe that the two of you being together would be a profitable investment for the company."

"Thank you father."

"You're welcome, you may leave."

I walked from the office and down the stairs to head over to Ash's house.

~No one~

Takashi, Mitsukuni and Kyoya arrived at the Sota residence at the same time. The three got out of their limos and walked to the door together.

"Good morning Hani-Senpi, and Mori-Senpi."

"Morning Kyo-Chan." Takashi said nothing, just smiles at Kyoya.

Kyoya knocked on the door. After and few minutes a maid answered the door.

"Hello Master Kyoya are you here to see Ash?"

"No at the moment Morinozuka Takashi-Senpi and I are here to speak with Mister Sota. Then we will be happy to see Ash and Amelia."

The three of the walked into the house and Hani said, "I on the other hand will be glad to see them now."

"The girls are over there in the game room," point to a door way, "Master Kyoya, Master Morinozuka please follow me. I will take you to the Master Sota."

The maid headed off to the left. Hani skipped off to the game room where the girls where, and Kyoya and Takashi followed the maid. Mr. Sota was in the study.

"Master Sota, you have guest." He looked up from his papers.

"Ah Kyoya, what a pleasure, and who is your friend?"

"Hello sir, I am Morinozuka Takashi, and I am here to ask permission to date Amelia."

"Morinozuka, and in the Morinozuka Do-Jos'?"

"Yes."

"Well then, do you plan on just dating her or is this serious?"

"I plan on being with her as long as she will have me sir. If that leads to marriage then I would be happy to become part of your family."

"Good, then yes you have permission to date Amelia."

"Thank you sir." Takashi turned and walked from the study to the game room leaving Kyoya alone with the girl's father.

"What can I do for you Kyoya?"

"I would like to ask you if I may have your daughter Ash? It took me forever to figure out that she is the reason no other girl is good enough. I have loved her longer than I ever realized."

"Well there is no need for me to ask you if you are serious. That is very obvious. So you love my Ash and you want her for yourself?"

"Yes, I want to court her and then when we both have graduated college I wish to marry her."

"Very well, you may have her. If this is your plan then by all means she is yours." Kyoya smiled and thanked him and took his leave to Ash.

~Takashi~

I walked into the game room, Ash was playing a video game, and Mitsukuni and Amelia were talking happily.

"Amelia may I have a word with you?"

"Yes of course Takashi," She got up and walked over to me, "what is it?"

"Amelia, beautiful princess will you be my girlfriend?"

She squeaked yes and jumped into my arms. Mitsukuni, Ash and I smiled, all three of us pleased with the answer.

~Kyoya~

I was coming to the game room as I heard the distinct sound of a girl squeaking the word yes, 'Mori-Senpi must have talked to Amelia.' I thought, 'I hope Ash doesn't answer that way.' I was entering the game room when Ash's phone rang. She answered it immediately.

"Yes mother? Yes…yes…they are. That's wonderful." Tears running down her face. "I love you too mom, see you when you get home."

Amelia was staring at her intently.

"They are going to make a full recovery. Mom is going to stay until they are released from the hospital and help them get home. They are going to be fine Millie." The girls started jumping happily.

"Amelia, you were going to change so we could go to lunch."

"Oh yes thank you Takashi," and she skipped off.

"Red?"

"Yes Kyo?"

"Will you be mine?"

"Forever," we both smiled and I pulled her to me, and kissed her, it was hot and passionate and full of love.


End file.
